Distracted Minds and Late Nights
by Warrior Dae
Summary: One-shot. Zoe/Izume is forced to remain in the real world while her friends are fighting war in the digital world. It bugs her to no end, and Buttermon finally gets het out of the lighthouse 3 days later, but who finds her and makes it all better?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any more then you do, which is most likely nothing, so don't sue.

**A/N:** This is my _first _One-Shot so it might be pretty bad. R&R please, but no flames. I'm allergic.

--

Zoe sighed and looked out to the ocean. The light house was filled with the smell of her aunts cooking. The sweet smells of gingerbread, chocolate chip cookies, apple pie, and sweet rolls wafted up to her, but her mind was on something else. She kept watch over the ocean, her mind drifting to her home.

"Zoe?" a questioning voice dragged her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw Buttermon, the little butterfly digimon she was in charge of watching, along with Bokomon. Sometimes, though, she couldn't help but wonder who was actually watching whom.

"What Buttermon?" she asked, hoping the purple butterfly wasn't getting into her thoughts.

"A princess doesn't sit about worrying her head off," she muttered.

"Not much I can do. They wouldn't let me go," she muttered softly

**Flashback:**

"Let me come! I can do as much as you, if not more!"

"No. We can't risk it," the calm answer given to her by Koji, one of her closest friends.

Takuya nodded his agreement and Zoe felt her hand grow hot with fire. "This isn't fair!"

"No one said we had to be fair, Z," Takuya muttered.

Zoe clenched her fists tightly. With the war going on in the Digital World, none of the boys would let her go. She needed to fight though. They were her people. She had to protect them.

**End Flashback:**

Bokomon looked at her, his bi puppy dog eyes even more watery then usual. "Well, you shouldn't be sitting in here. It's too stuffy."

"Go get some fresh air. It was three days ago. I'm sure their fine," Buttermon said.

Zoe sighed in defeat. She stood up, her legs were stiff and she shook them out. "Sensei taught me better. I don't sit around and let men do my job. I should've gone with the. It's as much my world as it is their's," she growled.

--

Zoe sighed and looked around. The cool air nipped at her cheeks, the pale skin now a faint pink. Thanks to the harsh wind, her eyes seemed to water with the wind hitting them, though it wasn't just the wind. It hid her tears as they fell from her eyes. How could she have let them leaver her? She had never lost one of their arguments, even before they new she was the Digi Princess. Even so, she was a well skilled fighter. Her fingers sparked with electricity as she thought of the war going on in the world she had been born into.

"Now why would someone like you be crying?" a voice sounded.

Zoe turned around with fire burning in her eyes and she turned around ready to burn whoever was behind her.

Her eyes grew big as a firm grip wrapped itself around her thin, fragile wrist. She looked up and into deep blue, familiar eyes.

"K-Koji?"

She felt his grip loosen as he stepped forward. "Yes, it's me. We're back," he muttered quietly. "And I'm not leaving you again Z. Things might have gone a whole lot faster with you there."

"But you're the one who wanted me to stay," she whispered.

"Maybe, but I couldn't let you get hurt."

Zoe's eye's grew big and she looked into Koji's eyes again. His gaze was warm, something she'd never seen from him. "But…. Why?"

"Because, Z. I love you," he whispered, closing the gap between them with a soft but warm kiss,"

Zoe didn't resist, the urge in her chest to much to bear. She kissed him back and then felt something in her mind.

"Damnit. Someone like her shouldn't be with him. He's a peasant, and she's the heir to the throne!"

Zoe struggled to fight the voice of her father out of her head. She quickly forgot about everything as Koji's tongue asked for entrance. She gladly gave it to him and felt his tongue slip into her mouth.

_Oh. My. God. I'm here making out with Koji. One of the hottest boys in school and my best friend. How the hell did I end up like this?_

Zoe slowly and reluctantly pulled away. She looked into his eyes and saw a blush creep onto Koji's face. Zoe fell into his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her petite waist.

Things never seemed to work out as easily as this did. Her family was split and she was in the middle. Being royal wasn't exactly a walk in the park and she had so much to do.

Hell, she never thought she'd be here with Koji…. No matter how much she had been one of those damn fan girls even though she despised them all and kept her thoughts to herself.

"Something wrong?" Koji whispered, his breath warm against her hair.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she muttered looking into his eyes.

_God there so damn gorgeous! I could sit here all night staring into them, _she thought as Koji closed the gap between them again.


End file.
